Sleeping With The Enemy
by papertango
Summary: It all started out as a plan. A plan for Caroline to kill the original hybrid once and for all. But never did she expect to fall for the enemy and be forced to make a decision: to choose the love of her life or her family and friends. Set after 3x15.
1. The Plan

**A/N**: I've been reading VD ff recently and decided to start one myself. I just started typing and everything just seemed to flow out but well, you guys be the judge. First time writing a VD story so please be kind to me!

* * *

Caroline Forbes rolled her eyes, exasperation written all over her face. "Seriously? You guys want me to be Klaus' bait again?"

"Look Blondie," Damon Salvatore snarled. "Witchy here, has already said that all she needs is time to practice the spell. Don't you want to have a Klaus-free life? And don't forget that after Klaus is _finally _gone, you will be able to trot off happily into the sunset with that Lockwood kid."

Caroline sighed as she looked at the anxious faces of Elena, Bonnie and Stefan. They were all sitting in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house and Damon had gathered all of them half an hour ago. "Believe me, I do want Klaus dead but what if Bonnie's spell goes wrong and Tyler dies together with him?"

"Don't worry, Care, I promise I will not screw this up. I would never risk Tyler's life if I wasn't sure." replied Bonnie.

"Yes, at least have a little faith in your friend." Damon chipped in.

"Well, fine. I'm in. But I don't think Klaus will be easily fooled again after that day we tried to murder Kol at the grill."

"Well, our plan was flawed the previous time. This time, it won't." replied Damon confidently.

"Why are you so sure about that?" asked Elena as she glanced at Damon suspiciously.

Damon smiled. "Because this time, Blondie will take her time, probably a few months to make it realistic and make Klaus fall in love with her, trust her and then when Bonnie is ready with her spell, Blondie will be the one to stake him and all will be good again."

"What?" gasped the three girls in unison.

"You didn't tell me this was going to be the plan!" Bonnie said furiously.

"But I did say it was going to be a good plan, didn't I?" Damon smiled.

Elena crossed her arms. "No, no, no. This is way too dangerous for Caroline. I won't allow it."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Elena, it doesn't matter if you allow it or not. The most important thing is that Blondie allows it."

"Eew, no!" Caroline almost spat out. "I can't do that for a few months! What about Tyler?"

"Oh, screw Tyler!" snapped Damon, his face turning serious. "Listen, you are the only chance we've got now and don't forget that we almost got them the previous time. The main problem here is Klaus so the one we have to kill first is Klaus and then the other originals will be much easier to take care of."

Before Caroline could reply, Elena's voice rang out loud and clear. "No. Caroline will not do it."

Damon chose to ignore Elena as he continued to stare at Caroline. "Look, Elena is willing to risk herself for you so why can't you do that for her?"

Caroline went speechless. She could see the seriousness in Damon's eyes. She knew that Damon was in love with Elena and was willing to do anything or sacrifice anyone in order to keep her safe, but on the other hand, Damon was right. If Elena was in her shoes, Elena would gladly take up the offer. Caroline was scared and reluctant but she refused to be the selfish little bitch she used to be.

"Alright, I'll do it." she whispered.

"Are you sure, Caroline?" Stefan asked as he stepped towards her, concerned. "This is something major and you could get killed by Klaus if he finds out."

Caroline nodded. "Then I will have to kill him before he finds out."

"Now, that's the spirit!" Damon said as he raised his glass of scotch. "Here's to you, Blondie."

Elena was about to protest again when Caroline walked over and hugged her. "It will be fine, I promise, Elena. Don't try to talk me out of it again, okay? Because you know that if you were in my shoes, you would do it for me too."

Elena allowed Caroline's words to sink in before she finally nodded as she hugged her friend back.

"And don't worry, I will master that spell as soon as possible." Bonnie said as Elena pulled her in for a hug too.

"Aww, group hug! Come on, Stefan, you wouldn't want to miss this." Damon said as he advanced towards the three girls with open arms but was immediately pushed away by Elena's outstretched hand.

The girls broke apart after a few seconds and the mood turned heavy again.

"So, what do I have to do?" asked Caroline.

"This is going to be the final chance we have to kill Klaus." replied Damon. "So, make no mistakes. This plan has to take a few months for Klaus to trust Blondie completely."

"And it is not easy for Klaus to trust someone." quipped in Stefan. "Especially someone who took part in trying to murder Kol."

Damon smirked. "Here comes the fun part. Caroline will have to show Klaus that perhaps she is a little intrigued by him. Just a little, not too much if not he would suspect. Well, I'm guessing if Blondie is good in acting, I will give Klaus about two or three months to believe Caroline is interested in him but not completely trusting her."

"That long?" sighed Caroline.

"Hey hey, you can't blame a guy who has serious trust issues especially after our dear Stefan here broke his heart." Damon replied to which Stefan rolled his eyes but looked amused nonetheless.

"So how long will he trust me completely?" asked Caroline.

"I'm guessing a month or two after he believes you are interested in him genuinely with no strings attached." replied Stefan.

"Can't we speed up the process?" Caroline grimaced.

"This is already speeding up the process." replied Damon. "And of course for everything to be more realistic, there will be certain events that will occur in between."

"Events?" echoed Elena.

Stefan nodded. "For instance, we will have to turn against Caroline after finding out that she is in love with Klaus. And after that, Damon and I will try to attack Klaus in an attempt to kill him but Caroline will be the one to save him. All of these will make Klaus believe in her more."

The three girls nodded as Damon poured himself another drink. He flicked a look at Caroline as he took a swig of his scotch.

"As for Tyler, you don't have to worry." He said. "With him trying to break the sire bond, I'm guessing he won't be back so soon."

Caroline left an hour later as they had finished going through the plan. She got into her car and drove her way back home, her thoughts invaded by their conversation earlier. She wanted Klaus to be gone and her friends to be safe. She felt a tinge of guilt settling in her. Tyler is trying to break his sire bond to Klaus for her and now she is going to seduce Klaus. It was all pretence but Caroline knew that Tyler would still be displeased.

Upon reaching the driveway, Caroline stopped the car and stepped out. At that very moment, her vampire instincts alerted her that she was being watched. She turned her head immediately until her eyes fell onto a figure standing on her front steps. The figure advanced towards her and Caroline could recognise who it was.

"Hello, Caroline, I believe you have some explaining to do after what happened a few days ago with you and your friends trying to murder Kol."

There was no mistaking that thick British accent. She was not expecting him here on her driveway so soon after they had just devised a plan to have him killed with her seducing him first.

"K-Klaus." She whispered as he stood in front of her.

"That was rather _impolite_ of you to trick me. After all, I was the one who saved your life." Klaus said.

The night was dark and Caroline couldn't quite see the expression on his face but judging from the tone of his voice, he sounded calm yet serious.

"You can't really blame me for that, Klaus." she finally replied. "I am grateful that you saved my life, heck, I even attended the ball your mother threw as your date but it all stops there. It doesn't change the fact of how I feel about you terrorizing all my friends and trying to drain Elena of her blood."

Klaus was silent for a moment before he finally replied. "Then why were you wearing the bracelet I gave you at the night of the ball?"

There. The question Caroline dreaded the most. He had asked her once during the ball while they were dancing but she had not replied. Actually, the fact was she didn't know what to reply but thankfully, Klaus had moved on to compliment on her dancing. And now, the question was looming in front of her again.

"I don't know." She replied, annoyed as she brushed past him and continued towards her house.

He followed her and she noticed a small smirk on his lips.

"Very well then, how about the drawings? I see you're still keeping them." Klaus continued.

Caroline ignored him as she jammed her key into the slot of her front door and then stepped in. She was about to shut the door in his face but Klaus was too quick. He was inside in less than a second.

"Get out, Klaus."

"Not until you explain to me about the bracelet and the drawings." He replied cockily as he walked up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back here!" snapped Caroline as she flashed after him.

He was looking at the drawing on her bedside table as she entered her room. Caroline immediately felt a rush of regret. Why couldn't she just throw it in her drawer or even better, the bin and now it's staring right up at them.

Klaus looked up at her, a smile on his lips. "Actions speak louder than words, Caroline, and maybe in time you will see that you do feel something for me after all."

Caroline was at a loss of words so she just stood there as Klaus lifted her wrist and clasped the diamond bracelet around.

Klaus leaned towards her and whispered. "This belongs to you, sweetheart. No one deserves this more than you do."

Caroline wasn't sure but she thought she felt his lips brush across her cheek very quickly before he disappeared through her bedroom window.

Snapping out of her trance, she quickly shut her bedroom window and flopped down onto her bed. She reached for her mobile phone on the bedside table and stared at it.

_1 message received._ The screen showed. She quickly opened to find a message from Tyler.

_I'm still trying, Care. Just want to let you know how much I miss you._

Caroline smiled as she replied him back. She missed him so very much and at that moment, Caroline hated Klaus more than ever. She wanted him gone and Tyler to be home, back to her.

The very next morning, Caroline made her way to the grill to grab brunch as she tried to brainstorm what is her next move to get Klaus falling head over heels for her. She took a seat alone as Matt came over to take her order.

"Woah, what's with that deep frown over your face, Care?" Matt asked as he approached her.

"Bad night." muttered Caroline. "That frown won't be leaving my face if Klaus continues to stick around here."

Matt gave her a sympathetic smile as Caroline ordered some fries and a bottle of beer. She could see that Matt was about to question her about drinking this early but as soon as he saw the depressed look on her face, he nodded and left her alone.

"Drinking so early in the morning? Why don't I keep you company?" a familiar voice said behind her.

Before Caroline could turn around, Kol appeared in front of her flashing her a grin. He took the seat opposite hers as Caroline scowled.

"The last I heard, you've fled." Caroline replied stiffly.

"And well, I've returned." smiled Kol. "I figured the girls of Mystic Falls would be terribly sad if I were to leave so here I am."

Caroline rolled her eyes just as Matt came over and placed her orders on the table. Matt glanced at Kol and back to Caroline, his expression cautious and worried but Caroline shot him an 'I'm okay' look. He didn't seem convinced but after a reassuring smile from Caroline, Matt left them alone.

"So, what does my brother see in you, I wonder." Kol said as he leaned forward and stared at Caroline.

Caroline decided to ignore him as she chewed on a fry. What way is there to make Klaus fall in love with her as soon as possible? She missed Tyler and the sooner this is over, the sooner she can see Tyler again.

"Ah, look, here comes my brother. I wonder if he's here for you or me." Kol said as Caroline snapped out of her reverie to see Klaus entering the grill.

She noticed Kol picking up a fry from her plate and she quickly swatted his hand away. "Hey! Get your own fries!"

Kol seemed amused. "Aw, come now, don't be selfish. We're already sharing the same table."

Caroline didn't know why but her face glanced over at Klaus who doesn't seem to be coming for either of them. He was sitting at the bar, compelling one of the waiters to bring him a drink. Caroline knew he was listening to them because as soon as Kol leaned in and whispered suggestively, "Share your fries and I'll share my bed with you." Caroline saw Klaus' face hardened.

That was when an idea came to Caroline. For Klaus to take one step further, Caroline would need to make him jealous; to get him all possessive over her and if she played her cards right, he would be eating out of her hands in no time. But of course, Caroline knew it wasn't that easy. He was Klaus, after all.

She shifted her attention back to Kol. "Fine, you can have some of my fries."

"So does that mean I'll see you tonight in my bed?" Kol asked, his eyes twinkling excitedly.

Caroline laughed as she shook her head. "No. You can have my fries and that's it."

Kol smirked. "Well, that is better than nothing. Funny, the other day, you were reluctant to even have a drink with my brother and I, yet today, you allow me to share your fries. Boy, my brother would be so bloody mad if he knows about this."

It was obvious that Kol knew Klaus was listening to them as Caroline noticed the playful smirk he had. It seemed as though Kol loved tormenting Klaus and Caroline was glad. At least she didn't need to throw herself at Kol to make Klaus jealous. She would let Kol do all the dirty work instead.

Caroline frowned as she took her beer and drank deeply. What should she do now? Klaus seemed to be hanging onto every word she and Kol were exchanging but he was still there in his stool not coming over. It would look desperate or even suspicious if she were to go over. And to think Damon thought that this wasn't going to be hard. She cursed Damon under her breath as she placed her bottle down.

"Ah, such words don't seem fitting for a pretty little thing like you." said Kol.

"At least I'm not using them on you." replied Caroline to which Kol grinned.

"You know, I haven't had my revenge after how you and your friends tried to kill me a few days ago."

Caroline tensed. How could she have forgotten? They had almost killed Kol and she heard that his temper was almost as bad as Klaus.

Kol seemed to notice her discomfort as he reached out and twirled a lock of her hair between his finger. "Don't worry, I won't harm you or your friends. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Caroline almost wanted to swat his hand away but she could see the craziness raging in his eyes. Kol was still staring at her, smirking. He finally let go of her hair and whispered, "Rebekah is throwing a party tomorrow. Come, be my date."

Caroline stilled. What does he want with her? Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Klaus coming over.

"Be my date tomorrow and I'll let the whole thing rest." continued Kol.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kol." Klaus voice came up as he stood in front of them, looking angry. "She will not be going. She doesn't even like Bekah."

"But everyone will be there. Rebekah has invited the whole school including Elena and that little witch." Kol replied.

Klaus remained silent but he was now staring at Caroline. Caroline didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be Kol's date but she didn't mind going to a party especially if her friends were going to go. Plus, wouldn't her plan on getting Klaus jealous take one step further?

"So, you're saying if I be your date tomorrow, you'll quit coming after me and my friends for trying to kill you?" asked Caroline.

Kol nodded. "Yes, but that doesn't include my brother here. You know, him and his business with that doppelganger's blood."

Klaus looked terribly annoyed but Caroline ignored him. "Ok, I'll go with you tomorrow."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow!" Kol grinned and flashed Klaus a playful smirk before leaving the grill.

Caroline was now left with Klaus who looked positively livid with her. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat as he stared at her.

"Kol isn't one to be messed with, you know. It isn't going to just be an innocent date where he will politely kiss your hand when it is over."

Caroline felt a spark of anger in her. "It's just a date. You didn't seem to have a problem when I was your date!"

Klaus' eyes flashed in anger. "I am different from Kol. I am nothing like him."

"Really? I don't see the difference. The both of you threaten people to get what you want." snapped Caroline.

Klaus seemed as though he wanted to continue the argument but finally he said, "Fine, be Kol's date. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Before Caroline could reply, he was out of the bar. Caroline groaned as she let her head fall to the table. She wanted to make Klaus jealous, not angry. Now it seemed as though her plan was further away than ever. Damon is so going to kill her and not to mention, she has to attend Rebekah's party as Kol's date tomorrow. She officially hated her life more than ever.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Should I continue or is this a bad idea? Leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)


	2. The Party

**A/N:** Hi you all! Thanks for all the reviews. I honestly expected to have about five only. Your reviews left me in such a great mood and I had so much motivation to type so here's a new chapter!  
And to Vivianne, yes, I do remember you. Thanks for the support and the brilliant long review you left! ;)

* * *

After finishing her plate of fries and beer, Caroline set off to Elena's house. It was no surprise to see Damon and Stefan there as she walked into the house greeted by the aroma of food.

"How's everything going?" asked Stefan as Caroline joined them in the kitchen. It seemed as though they were preparing lunch.

"Not good. Klaus is pissed with me now just because I agreed to be Kol's date for Rebekah's party tomorrow." replied Caroline.

Damon's head emerged from the fridge and smiled. "Well, it seems to be going really well if that is the case."

He closed the fridge door as Caroline stared at him. "Were you even listening? I'm saying Klaus is mad at me."

"I heard you, Blondie." smirked Damon.

"Damon means that Klaus is getting jealous and possessive." chipped in Stefan.

"Have fun seducing him tomorrow at the party." said Damon playfully. "We'll be there to watch how you do it."

Elena glared at him as she threw an apple at him. "Don't pressurise her."

"I hear tomorrow's party is going to be casual. You know, the normal parties with beer and a band. So, don't overdress." said Damon.

Caroline nodded and turned her attention to Elena, "So, which Salvatore brother are you bringing?"

It was obviously an uncomfortable subject for Elena and Stefan but Damon seemed unfazed.

"Yes, pray tell, Elena, will it be me or Stefan?" Damon asked and smiled.

Before Elena could reply, Caroline said, "I think you should bring Stefan."

"Hey, I'm still here, you know." retorted Damon.

"I know." replied Caroline as she smiled at him a little too sweetly.

"I think we should all just go together. Our main point is to look out for Caroline tomorrow, okay?" Elena said.

Picking up an apple and biting into it, Caroline frowned. "Why do you guys have to look out for me? I mean, I appreciate that but I can look out for myself. I was fine the other time at the ball as Klaus' date, remember?"

"Ah, ah, ah, that's where you're wrong!" Damon said in a sing-song manner. "Don't forget that this time, their mummy is gone so I believe the originals won't be on their best behaviour."

"Don't worry, Caroline. We won't be too obvious. We'll still be there to have fun and keep a look out for you in the meantime." Stefan said.

* * *

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Stefan said as they reached Klaus' mansion the next evening.

It was eight and it seemed as though the entire school had already turned up as they reached Klaus' backyard where the party was being held. It was huge and there was an enormous fountain situated in the middle. People were milling around, plastic cups in hand. Bonnie had decided not to come as she was using all the time she has to work on the spell.

"I wonder which band they compelled this time." muttered Caroline.

She was starting to get nervous. Her friends were right. This time Esther was no longer around to control her children.

"Here, drink up." Damon said as he handed her a plastic cup of beer.

Caroline took a sip and spat out in horror immediately. "What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?"

She was about to shove Damon when Stefan who was standing beside her leaned in and whispered, "A little vervain mixed inside. We don't want Kol or any originals to compel you."

"Oh." was all Caroline could reply as she shot Damon an apologetic look.

The music from the band was pounding as Damon pulled Elena away for a dance.

Caroline drank her beer in disgust and discomfort as she clutched on to her stomach. She finished the last drop and threw the plastic cup to the ground as Stefan put an arm around her to keep her from writhing in pain.

"Are you okay? Did Damon put too much in?" Stefan asked.

Caroline unclenched her eyes and exhaled. "Y-Yes, I'm okay."

Caroline gave Stefan a smile but Stefan's attention was on something or rather, somebody else. Kol was walking towards them, grinning.

"Ah, hands off my date." said Kol and Stefan withdrew his hand.

Caroline scowled at Kol as Stefan remained calm.

"Come now, Caroline, let's get you some beer and let's party!" Kol said as he dragged her away from Stefan.

Kol handed her some beer and Caroline gulped it down. Where was Klaus? There was no point if he wasn't here to see her "enjoying" her time with Kol.

"Are you looking for my brother?" asked Kol as he threw the cup away from Caroline's hand and dragged her to dance.

The band was now playing a slow song and Caroline wanted to gag as Kol placed his hand at her waist.

"No. I don't care where Klaus is." replied Caroline as they swayed along with the music.

There was no reply from Kol as they continued dancing. Caroline could see Elena and Damon not too far away dancing and noticed that Damon would glance towards her direction once in a while.

"Where is Rebekah, anyway?" asked Caroline, breaking the silence between them.

Kol shrugged. "Not sure. With Matt, I suppose. I saw them together a while ago. I'm surprised he would still come considering I almost broke his hand the other time."

Caroline glared at him. Why was Matt here again with that evil blood slut? She didn't want Matt to be sucked in to all of these. People who got sucked in never got out and all there is waiting for them is trouble. Just like Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and her.

"I need to go to the bathroom." said Caroline as she broke apart from Kol.

"Make it quick! I'll be waiting here then!" Kol shouted after her as Caroline disappeared into the mansion.

Caroline closed the door behind her and the music was drowned out by the silence immediately. Where was Matt? She needed to find him. She couldn't see or hear him and Rebekah outside which means they should be here. Caroline walked past the familiar ballroom as she strained her ears trying to listen for any signs of Matt or Rebekah. She couldn't hear any talking but she could hear someone walking around. She raced towards the sound immediately to find herself standing in front of Klaus' work room where all his paintings were kept.

"Caroline." greeted Klaus, surprised.

At that very moment, Caroline wished she had a pail of vervain to pour it over herself instantly. She was looking for Matt too anxiously to notice where the sound of the footsteps were bringing her. Klaus was sitting at his workbench, pencil in hand.

He seemed to have noticed the surprise and flustered look on Caroline's face as he said, "I hope you are not surprised to find me here. This is my house after all."

"W-Well, I was just looking for the bathroom." stuttered Caroline as she turned to leave.

"Wait." said Klaus as he flashed in front of her, blocking her way.

Caroline shot him a questioning look and he took a step back. He seemed to be contemplating as to what he should say before he said, "Let me show you where the bathroom is."

Caroline didn't argue and followed in step right behind him as he led her upstairs.

"Wait, isn't there a bathroom on the first level? I remember using that one the previous time I was here." said Caroline as she walked up the staircase.

"I happen to catch two humans scandalizing in there just now. Someone is cleaning that bathroom now." explained Klaus annoyed. "I am going to kill Rebekah."

Caroline couldn't help it as she let out a chuckle.

"What's so amusing, love?" Klaus asked as he turned around to look at her.

Caroline stopped laughing immediately and she didn't miss the look of delight in Klaus' eyes.

"I can't imagine how your face looks like when you saw them making out."

"Definitely livid." replied Klaus, smiling as he led her to the first bathroom he saw.

Caroline went in and locked the door as she stared at her reflection. She couldn't believe herself. All through this week she couldn't find any reason to laugh and one small comment from Klaus had sent her chuckling away. She shook her head trying to make her thoughts of Klaus disappear as she opened the door. Her plan failed as soon as she saw Klaus standing outside the bathroom waiting for her.

"Don't you have some sketching to get back to?" asked Caroline.

"Don't you have Kol to get back to?" retorted Klaus.

Caroline glared at him and walked back down the stairs. Klaus fell in step beside her immediately.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I'm getting back to my date now." Caroline replied haughtily.

"Caroline," Klaus said seriously as he grabbed onto her arm. "You should leave Kol alone."

Caroline raised her brows at him. "It's Kol who wouldn't leave me alone."

Caroline stalked off before Klaus could reply. She knew he was following her and that is what she wanted. How far should she push him? She opened the door that led to the backyard and once again, her ears were filled with pounding music again. She spotted Kol by the side talking to a few girls she recognised from her school and she walked over immediately. She could sense that Klaus had stopped following but was certain he was standing by the door looking at her.

"My date is back so you have to go, girls." Kol said and smiled impishly as he waved the girls away.

Caroline rolled her eyes as Kol shifted his attention to her. "What took you so long?"

Caroline chose not to reply as she grabbed a cup of beer and drank deeply. Kol didn't question further.

"Let's go dance!" said Caroline as she downed the last bit of beer and pulled Kol to the dance floor.

Kol seemed delighted at her enthusiasm as he gladly complied. Caroline could feel the deep pounding of the music as she danced. She knew she had a little too much to drink and the alcohol was slowly fogging up her brain but at that moment, she didn't want to care. It had been so long since she had let loose. With all the craziness with the originals and Tyler leaving recently, she didn't have time to have fun.

She felt a plastic cup being pushed into her hands and looked up to see Kol grinning down at her. Without a second thought, she polished off the cup of beer again as she danced with Kol.

"I like drunk Caroline!" She heard Kol say as he pulled her towards him by the waist.

Caroline was about to push him off when everything happened in a blur. She didn't manage to see what happened but in the blink of an eye, she saw Kol lying a few feet away on the ground, snarling. She felt woozy but a firm arm was holding her firm.

"Klaus." whispered Caroline as she looked up.

The music and crowd was too loud for anyone to notice the small commotion they had caused. Without another word, Klaus had grabbed Caroline by the waist and whizzed her into a room. Confused, Caroline looked around and noticed a gigantic bed in the middle.

"My bedroom." Klaus said as he deposited her by the edge of the bed.

Caroline frowned as her head throbbed. "Are you seriously trying to… to take advantage of me?"

"No!" spat Klaus, furious. "I told you to stay away from Kol, didn't you understand?"

Caroline could feel the room spinning and gave no reply.

"What is wrong with you tonight?" asked Klaus a little more gently as he walked towards her. "Why have you been drinking so much?"

Caroline looked up and glared at him. She tried to stand but felt her legs give way so she decided to sit back down again.

"It's all your fault." muttered Caroline. "If not for you, Tyler would not have left."

"So it is all about Tyler, is it…"

Caroline bit her lip. She didn't mean to let slip about Tyler. She was supposed to be seducing Klaus, not pushing him further away. Klaus was now staring at her, as though deciding what he should do with her. Caroline could feel her eyelids getting heavier by the second and her brain shutting off.

"Klaus…?" she heard herself whisper. "I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep, sweetheart."

That was the last Caroline heard as she felt her head hit the silk sheets of Klaus' bed.

* * *

Caroline cracked open her eyes and darkness enveloped her. She could still feel her head pounding as she reached into the darkness trying to locate her digital clock. She frowned as her hand hit onto something or rather, someone when she heard a groan. She yelped in surprise and in her hurry to sit up, she felt herself losing her balance and fell backwards and onto the floor instead.

"That was my face, love." She heard the familiar British voice said.

He sounded sleepy but Caroline could trace the amusement in his voice. Caroline stood up and her hands went to her chest immediately. Good, still clothed which means nothing happened. She panicked as she heard him shuffling around. Her eyes had gotten used to the darkness and she could make out his outline. He was still on the bed but was now crawling towards her. Before Caroline had a chance to react, she felt his hand on her wrist pulling her down onto the bed with him.

Caroline squeaked in surprise as Klaus had pulled her into his embrace, her head tucked underneath his chin. He was so close she could smell him. He smelled of soap and worse of all, he smelled _nice_.

"K-Klaus?" she whispered.

She was tempted to shove him away but she couldn't deny the warmth of his body next to hers was sending tingling reactions down her spine, and how his hand was on the small curve of her back pressing her body into his.

"Sleep now and think tomorrow." She heard him say.

Well, her head was still throbbing and she was still tired and it was too late (or was it too early?) to return home for she knew her mother would question her whereabouts. That's right, she would just sleep now and think tomorrow, she decided as she drifted off into a slumber.

The next time Caroline woke up was when she heard the twittering of the birds. Her eyes shot open immediately and as the events from last night played out in her mind, she leapt out of bed as she cursed.

The bed was now empty and Klaus was not in the room. She took a look around the room, surprised to find the simplicity of it. She had expected heads hanging from the walls or skeletons strewn on the side. A few frames above the bed caught her attention and she peered at it. Love letters, it seems to be like. But they were all written by girls addressed to other men. None of them belongs to Klaus, she realised. Now, why would Klaus keep the love letters of others? Shaking her head away from the thoughts, Caroline dug into the pocket of her jeans to retrieve her mobile phone.

_18 messages received. 21 missed calls. _The phone displayed. It was eight in the morning, she realised. Caroline groaned as she bolted out of the room. Once she was out of the room, she tried to listen to any voices that might have belonged to any of the originals. There was no sign of any sound as she tip-toed down the majestic staircase. Still no sound. She sped towards the big front doors and reached out and wrenched them open and sped off towards her house.

It wasn't before long when Caroline reached to find Stefan, Elena and Damon pacing at her front porch.

"Caroline, where have you been?" asked Elena worriedly.

"Sorry, I got drunk last night and…"

"And?" probed Stefan.

Damon smiled, "Oh, what did you do? Or rather,_ who_ did you do?"

"Oh, shut up, Damon." Caroline replied as she opened her door. "I was just drunk, okay? And you guys promised to look out for me, where the hell were you?"

"I'm so sorry, Care, Katherine showed up and we had to deal with her." apologised Elena.

"Hey, Caroline, are you okay?" asked Stefan. "You were not hurt or anything, right?"

Caroline nodded as they followed her upstairs to her room. "I'm fine. I just came back from Klaus' place."

"What?" came Elena's and Stefan's voice.

"Good work, Blondie!" Damon said.

They all reached their room and Caroline sat down on her bed immediately.

"Why were you at Klaus' place?" Elena asked.

Caroline sighed. "Well, I was drunk and Kol was starting to feel me up when Klaus stopped him. He brought me to his room and I think we had an argument, I can't remember what it was about though and all I remember is that I was really sleepy and just fell asleep."

"Wow, nice going, but maybe the next time you're in there, you might want to just have sex with him already." replied Damon.

His comment earned him a glare from Elena and a pillow thrown at him from Caroline.

"So Klaus was being a perfect gentleman the whole time?" questioned Elena, her eyebrows raised.

Caroline blushed but she quickly turned away towards the window. He wasn't with all the cuddling but despite of that, Caroline could not deny a small part of her liked it.

"Yes." she replied to which Elena sighed with relief.

"Well, at least there is some progress there." said Stefan. "But remember, Caroline, stay safe. If you think he might be on to something, just stop and come to us, okay?"

Caroline nodded. They all left soon after with Damon whining about how he needed a drink and Elena wanting to check up on Bonnie's progress. The entire house was empty as Caroline's mother had gone to work. Caroline showered and wrapped a towel around herself preparing to go over to Bonnies'. She walked back to her room as she hummed a little tune. The moment she stepped into her room the figure sitting at the edge of her bed greeted her.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Caroline jumped in surprise, almost letting the towel that was around her fall to the ground. She clutched on to it tighter than ever as she glared at Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "Don't be such a pervert!"

Klaus grinned, his eyes raking over her body. "I didn't know you were in just a towel, honestly."

Caroline glared at him. She refused to walk past him but her clothes were on the other side of the room.

"Go away, Klaus. Stalk someone else." Caroline growled.

Klaus simply chuckled at her. "Don't you want to get dressed?"

"Yes, I want to but you're in the room and my clothes are over there." Caroline pointed out.

Klaus picked up her clothes which consists of a denim skirt and shirt and handed it to her. "There you go."

"I need you to get out of the room, Klaus." She said but took her clothes from him anyway.

Klaus smiled. "Alright, but first you have to go on a date with me."

"No." came Caroline's immediate reply and she regretted it instantly. How could she forget that she was supposed to gain his trust?

Thankfully for her, Klaus isn't one to give up so easily.

"Don't forget that I saved you last night from Kol." reminded Klaus.

"I didn't need your saving." retorted Caroline. "I could have handled him myself."

"You against an original? I highly doubt that." smirked Klaus. "Come on, Caroline, just one date. Give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance."

Caroline pretended to ponder over it for a moment before finally saying, "Fine. Just one date."

"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven?"

Caroline nodded and in a flash, Klaus was gone. Caroline shut her windows and curtains as she changed quickly. She seriously needed to get some window grills already.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? Next chapter will be focused on their date! Anyway, please continue to leave a review as they motivate me to update faster and the reviews are the ones that I look forward to the most whenever I open my email. Til' then, my lovelies! ;)


	3. The Date

**Another update from me! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. Pure Klaroline scenes here! I'm so psyched waiting for the new season to start. Can't wait to see Joseph Morgan back in action!**

* * *

Caroline huffed in exasperation as she sifted through her clothes. She had no idea where Klaus would be taking her. She didn't want to look sloppy or overdressed. It was six and she had one hour left. She sighed in defeat as she settled for a white cotton dress.

She slipped into it and sent Tyler her daily text which consists of missing him and asking him to hold on and how much she loves him. Caroline sighed as she walked towards her window. The sun was about to set giving the town of Mystic Falls a lovely orange hue. She glanced down and jumped, startled by what she saw. The figure below seemed to have noticed her as he glanced up and smiled.

Caroline glared at him as she raced downstairs and flung open the door to see the hybrid standing there grinning. He was dressed in his usual jeans and top.

"Stop being such a creep!" Caroline scolded.

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "I was early so I decided to wait here until it's seven. Would you rather I climb in through your window, sweetheart?"

Caroline couldn't find a reply so she decided to scoff at him and walked towards the kitchen.

"It seems like you're ready." Klaus said as he stepped into her house.

"Yea, so?" replied Caroline as she poured herself a drink.

"We can leave if you're ready. I have great plans for tonight that I am sure you'll enjoy." Klaus said as he smiled.

Caroline glanced at the wall clock. It is only 6:40. She still had twenty minutes before seven.

"You said the date starts at seven, right? So there's still twenty minutes." replied Caroline as she headed to the living room.

She sat down on the couch and on the TV. Klaus did not reply but sat beside her and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" snapped Caroline.

"You are very unwilling to get this date started but I am sure after this date is over, you would regret that it had ended." said Klaus good naturedly.

"Kind of getting ahead ourselves, aren't we?" Caroline replied sarcastically to which Klaus only smirked.

They lapsed into silence as Caroline stared at the TV. In actual fact, Caroline's eyes were on the screen but her mind was wandering elsewhere. It felt weird sitting on the couch watching TV with Klaus. The man who had once tried to sacrifice her to break his curse and the man who repeatedly tried to murder her best friend. Caroline sneaked a peek at Klaus who was staring at the TV. He seemed just like a normal person.

"What shows do you watch on TV?" Klaus asked suddenly as he turned towards her.

Her peek was instantly spotted by Klaus who grinned. Caroline blushed and turned away from him.

"So, what do you normally watch on TV?" repeated Klaus.

Caroline expected him to make fun of her staring but apparently he did not. She turned to face him and his face was genuinely curious again, no hint of amusement anywhere.

"I watch Gossip Girl and some others." she replied.

"Never heard of it." Klaus said.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Of course he hadn't since he was busy plotting how to bring the residents of Mystic Falls trouble everytime.

"Well, it seems like it is seven. Our date starts now." Klaus said as he stood up and switched off the TV.

Caroline stared at the clock. It was indeed seven sharp. Resigning to fate, she stood up reluctantly and followed him out of the house.

"You look very pretty tonight, Caroline." Klaus complimented as he held open the door of his car to let her in.

Caroline rolled her eyes and climbed in but a smile was gracing her lips at his corniness.

They were soon speeding out of Mystic Falls when Caroline was getting a little hysterical.

"Where are you bringing me?" she shrieked. "Are you planning to kidnap me?"

"Relax, sweetheart." Klaus chuckled. "I'm not planning to kidnap you. There is this place downtown I think you will enjoy."

Caroline relaxed as she glared at him smirking away.

"Have you been out of Mystic Falls?" asked Klaus to which Caroline shook her head.

"My offer still stands you know." said Klaus. "I will take you anywhere you wish to go."

Caroline chose not to reply as she stared out of the window. She was not angry with Klaus but she just didn't know how to react.

They arrived at a small downtown district about an hour later and Klaus parked his car in front of a café.

"Are we dining here?" asked Caroline as they walked in.

"Yes, I managed to find this place that serves the best salmon." replied Klaus.

A waiter hurried out to serve them and Klaus compelled him to get them a booth by the corner that was distant from the rest of the tables.

"What would you like to have?" Klaus asked, his attention solely on Caroline.

"I can't decide! Everything looks really good!" Caroline said a little excitedly as she flipped through the menu.

Klaus smiled and turned to the waiter. "I want everything on the menu."

The waiter seemed shocked. "B-But, sir, there are more than fifty dishes… And it can't fit the table."

Klaus glared at him and said in a deathly whisper, "Then make it fit."

The waiter seemed to understand that Klaus is not one to be messed with as he nodded and scurried off immediately.

As soon as the waiter left, Caroline turned to Klaus in astonishment. "Why did you do that?"

"I thought you wanted everything in the menu, love. Was that not what you wanted?" Klaus asked.

Caroline was looking at him for any signs of sarcasm but Klaus seemed serious. Caroline sighed.

"Of course not! I just couldn't decide, that's all." Caroline said, slightly exasperated. "And we can't finish all that food!"

Their food arrived very soon after as people around gawked at them. There were eight waiters carrying trays of food to them and Caroline gasped.

"Just have a bite out of everything, sweetheart. In that way, you get to taste everything." Klaus said and smiled as the first waiter placed nine plates of food on their table. The remaining waiters were just standing awkwardly beside their table.

Caroline wanted to stay mad at Klaus but couldn't as soon as she took the first bite of dish that was placed in front of her. The steak tasted so good that Caroline was tempted to take another bite but decided to heed Klaus' advice.

"How is it, love? Is it to your liking?" asked Klaus.

In her excitement, Caroline beamed as she cut out a cube, stabbed it with her fork and handed it to Klaus.

"It's really good, try it!" she said happily.

Klaus seemed pleased as he took her fork from her and put the steak in his mouth. Of course Klaus knew how good it was considering he had been here quite a few times. Klaus returned her fork back to her but that was when Caroline realised she had willingly shared her fork with Klaus. Trying to hide her embarrassment, she cleared her throat and ventured on to the next dish.

It was almost an hour later and Caroline and Klaus had finished off taking a bite out of every single dish. And Klaus was not kidding. The salmon was the best out of everything she had. Caroline was so stuffed and contented, she couldn't help the smile that was spreading across her face. During their dinner, they had talked about almost everything but of course, they had carefully avoided subjects that had anything to do with Elena, doppelgangers, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, hybrids and of course, Tyler. Caroline didn't want to admit but she actually had a pretty good time talking to Klaus.

"So, how is the date so far, Caroline?" Klaus asked, noticing the smile on her face. "I hope you enjoyed it so far."

"It was fine." replied Caroline, to which Klaus grinned. "Not bad but better than I expected."

They both emerged from their booth and Caroline had a horrible realisation. Klaus seemed to notice something was wrong as she was now staring at him, furious.

"Oh, you're just evil, Klaus. I can't believe I haven't thought of it!" hissed Caroline angrily.

Klaus stared at her, baffled. "Pardon me, love, but what are you talking about?"

"You're going to compel the waiters out of paying, isn't it?"

Klaus laughed. "Oh, I knew you would react like this. But not to worry, sweetheart, I am going to pay them."

Pay them? Seriously? Caroline stared at him suspiciously as they made their way to pay.

"That would be seven hundred and eighty dollars, sir." the waiter said.

Klaus fished a thousand dollar bill note out of his pocket and handed to the waiter. "Here, keep the change."

The waiter seemed as shocked as Caroline as he stared at them as they walked out of the café.

"Seven hundred and eighty dollars for a meal? That's outrageous!" Caroline said as she got into Klaus' car.

Klaus smiled as he started the car and drove. "It is cheap considering how much we had."

"Where are we going now?" asked Caroline.

It was almost nine thirty and a part of her feels like going back to Mystic Falls yet another small part of her was intrigued by Klaus' plans.

"We are going to a bar." replied Klaus simply. "It is just around the corner."

True enough, in less than five minutes, they stopped in front of a bar. They got out and proceeded in and Caroline noticed that the bar was dimly lit but cosy nonetheless. Something in Caroline felt weird as she observed the people inside.

"Are they all vampires?" whispered Caroline, slightly in awe.

Klaus smiled and nodded as he steered Caroline to a private booth. "This is a vampire bar. In private, they like to call this place the fangout."

Caroline tried to contain her laughter but it failed and a snort came out instead. "Seriously?"

Klaus nodded and smiled. She noticed that a few vampires around the bar were staring at Klaus. It was a look of fear mixed with admiration. Some vampires were staring at her curiously instead. Perhaps they were thinking who this blonde was that had the original's attention?

They were seated, bodies slightly close as Caroline flushed at the proximity. Klaus waved a waiter over.

"O for me and B positive for the lady." Klaus ordered.

The waiter nodded and left them alone. Caroline wondered if they were going to bring humans with blood type O and B positive over for them to drink on. Her gaze wandered around the bar and to her relief, there were no signs of vampires drinking on anyone at all. All of them were sipping on blood that were in normal glasses. If a normal human were to enter this bar, they probably wouldn't have noticed anything wrong with it.

"So, this is dessert?" asked Caroline. "I thought we'd be having a more normal date."

"How is normal to you?" asked Klaus. "Are you not craving for some blood?"

Caroline shrugged. "I'm fine. Had a couple of blood bags before I left home."

"What dessert would you have preferred?" Klaus probed.

"Ice-cream!" came Caroline's immediate reply and she regretted it instantly thinking of how childish she must have sounded.

Klaus didn't seem to think so as he looked at her fondly. Their drinks arrived soon after and Caroline drank it anyway. Which vampire would refuse blood? And it was her favourite type at that.

"How did you know I like B positive?" asked Caroline, staring at him suspiciously.

Klaus smirked. "Oh, it's a small town. Word gets around."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Stalker."

It was ten and the crowd was starting to fill in. Music filled the bar as vampires were heading towards the dance floor.

"Come, have a dance with me." Klaus said as he stood up and offered his hand.

Caroline took it and they proceeded towards the dance floor. It was a slow song and they swayed along to the music.

"You know, you still look very beautiful in just a cotton dress." whispered Klaus into her ear.

Caroline turned a brilliant shade of magenta as she chose not to reply. She hates it when he whispers to her. It reminds her of that night when she was lying in bed after Tyler had bitten her and when Klaus had came over to save her life. His whispers always send a strange tingling feeling to her back and toes. They continued dancing in silence and the song ended soon after.

Klaus led her back to their booth and said, "Give me a moment, sweetheart. I'll be back shortly."

Before Caroline could ask where he was going, Klaus was gone. She took a sit but in less than a minute, a vampire was right in front of her. Caroline had noticed him earlier. He was the one who was staring at her instead of Klaus. And his stares were making Caroline slightly uncomfortable. He was tall and quite handsome.

"So, where did your date go?" asked the vampire as he sat in the booth next to Caroline.

Caroline glared at him and shifted away. "None of your business. Now, leave me alone."

The vampire didn't seem annoyed but instead, he laughed. "Come now, don't play hard to get. Just have one dance with me. You'll find me fun. I'm probably a lot more fun than your date."

Caroline ignored him again but he continued.

"Your date seemed like quite a gentleman. If it was me dancing with you just now, I would have brought you to my car and ravished you right there."

Caroline could feel her anger rising. Who does this vampire think she was? Does she look like she is the easy type?

The vampire was now staring at Caroline, his look so intense that Caroline was a little frightened. She swallowed her fear and scooted further away from him but the vampire had his hand on her wrist immediately. He was gripping her so tight, Caroline knew this vampire is definitely older than her and of course, a lot stronger.

"I said, leave me alone!" shrieked Caroline.

Immediately, Caroline saw a blur and standing in front of them was Klaus, looking very angry. His eyes had turned a little yellow.

"Leave my date alone." Klaus growled as he grabbed the vampire by the neck and lifted him up.

The vampire seemed shocked at Klaus' strength. "W-Who are you?"

Klaus laughed dryly. "You became a vampire without knowing who am I?"

Their commotion had the attention of the entire bar now and was making Caroline very uncomfortable.

"Klaus," she said. "I'm fine. Let's go."

The moment Klaus' name spilled off Caroline's lips, the vampire went rigid as his eyes widened with fear.

Klaus looked at Caroline and nodded as he took her hand, the other hand still on the vampire and walked to the back exit.

As soon as the back door swung shut. Klaus threw the younger vampire onto the pavement. The younger vampire cowered into a corner immediately.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you're Klaus! If I knew she was your girl, I would have never hit on her!"

Caroline almost felt a rush of pity as the vampire looked absolutely terrified right now.

"Too late. Anyone who shows Caroline the slightest disrespect answers to me." Klaus growled.

Before the vampire had a chance to react, Klaus' hand flew towards his head and with a sickening smack, his head was now on the floor, detached from his body.

Caroline cringed as she looked away. The sight disgusted her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, for leaving you alone just now." Klaus said as he took her hand.

Caroline pulled her hand away immediately and glared at him. "Why did you have to kill him? What's wrong with you?"

Klaus seemed slightly taken aback. "I was just protecting you, love. I don't see a problem."

Caroline laughed dryly as she walked away from him. "And to think I thought you could change."

Klaus caught up to her and spun her around. "Caroline, don't walk away from me. What is the problem?"

Caroline shook her head. "The problem is, Klaus, you don't even know what your problem is."

They were now back in Klaus' car with Caroline staring out of the window, refusing to look at him.

"Talk to me, Caroline." Klaus said. "Make me understand."

His voice sounded so hopeful Caroline had no choice but to turn around.

"Take me home, Klaus." Caroline sighed.

Klaus' face fell but without a word, he nodded and they were soon speeding back to Mystic Falls. Throughout the ride, neither of them spoke but Caroline knew that Klaus was looking at her from time to time. They soon arrived back at her house and Caroline got out of the car. Before she could take a step forward, Klaus was suddenly in front of her blocking her way.

"What now?" asked Caroline sarcastically. "Are you going to kill me too?"

Klaus frowned. "You know I will never do that, love."

Caroline made her way around him and got to her front door with Klaus behind her.

"Goodnight, Klaus." she said wearily as she unlocked her front door and stepped in.

Before Caroline could close the door, Klaus kissed her lightly on the forehead and then he was gone in a flash.

Feeling irritated, Caroline slammed the door as she trudged upstairs back to her room. He seriously needs to stop doing that! Kissing her like this and then gone in a flash. Caroline quickly took a shower and changed into a tank top and shorts. She tied her hair up in a messy ponytail just when the doorbell rang. She frowned as she made her way downstairs. It was almost midnight and Caroline wondered who it could be. Her mother had informed her that she would be at work until the next afternoon.

Caroline gasped as she descended the stairs to find Klaus standing at the other side of the door. She opened the door as Klaus smiled.

"Our date isn't over yet, sweetheart." said Klaus, his eyes running all over Caroline's form.

Realising that she was wearing short shorts, Caroline fidgeted uncomfortably as Klaus stepped in. Caroline noticed immediately that he was holding a tub of ice cream.

"What's that for?" asked Caroline as she shut the door behind him.

"For you." replied Klaus simply. "I did not like how the date ended just now so I am back here to make it right again."

"Then you can go home now. I'm going to bed." said Caroline as she folded her arms beneath her breasts.

"Come now, Caroline, are you really rejecting ice cream?" Klaus asked playfully as he walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, don't act as though you're familiar with this place!" shouted Caroline as she ran after him.

Klaus smirked as he got out a spoon and handed both the tub and spoon over to Caroline.

"_I am_ familiar with this place, sweetheart. Remember those times where I leave presents and drawings in your room?"

Caroline grabbed the tub and spoon from him. "Pervert!"

Klaus shrugged and laughed as Caroline flounced back to the living room. Klaus followed behind as the both of them sat on the couch side by side. The only sounds that could be heard was from Caroline digging the spoon into the tub and then eating it.

"So, are we going to just sit here with you staring at me?" Caroline asked as she put another mouthful of vanilla ice cream in her mouth.

"I really am sorry about what happened just now, love. I should not have done that in front of you." apologised Klaus.

Klaus' face reminded Caroline a little of how a puppy was scolded by its owner and Caroline started laughing as Klaus stared at her.

"What is so funny, love?" asked Klaus.

He didn't seem mad that she seemed to be laughing at him but was glad that she was finally laughing again.

"Nothing." replied Caroline as her eyes twinkled playfully.

There is no way in hell she would tell Klaus about what she had just compared him to.

"So, all is forgiven then?" asked Klaus.

"Yes, yes, all is forgiven." replied Caroline. "Now, go grab a spoon. I can't finish all by myself."

Klaus smiled. "You can have it all to yourself, love. I don't eat ice cream."

As soon as Klaus finished his sentence, Caroline was gaping at him, her spoon frozen in mid-air.

"Seriously? You don't like ice cream? Klaus, how can anyone not like ice cream?" she said, her tone somewhat reproachful.

Klaus laughed as he turned to her and suddenly cupped her face in his hands. His reaction took Caroline off guard as she stayed frozen, staring at him. His face was merely a few inches away from her as he whispered.

"You look adorable when you are scolding me like that, love."

Caroline felt her face grow hot as she moved back, letting Klaus' hands fall.

"Don't change the subject." she replied and pretended to focus on digging for more ice cream.

Klaus smirked, clearly noticing how red her face had turned into. "I have never tried them before."

His comment made Caroline look up again and this time her face mixed with disbelief and amusement.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Caroline said.

Klaus shrugged. "I'm an original. What makes you think I have time to eat sweet creamy dessert? And not to forget my reputation." he joked.

"Right, I forgot you have a reputation to uphold." laughed Caroline rolling her eyes. "Here, try it. I promise it's good."

She scooped a generous helping of the vanilla ice cream and handed it to Klaus. Klaus eyed the white creamy mess sceptically and Caroline urged him on.

"Come on, just try it. I promise it won't turn you into a fluffy ball of kitten." she giggled.

Klaus could see the hopeful look in Caroline's eyes and well, everyone has been raving about this for years, so it shouldn't be that bad, right?

"Fine." Klaus said finally much to Caroline's delight as he took the spoon from her and put the ice cream in his mouth.

The cold creamy ice cream slid down his throat and Klaus realised that it was indeed good.

"How was it?" asked Caroline who was now kneeling on the couch, facing him.

"It is alright." lied Klaus as he gave a nonchalant shrug.

Caroline threw up her hands in annoyance. "Just alright? Seriously, Klaus? That's all?"

Klaus cocked his head to the side, amused by Caroline's outburst. It was just ice cream and Caroline could get so worked up about it but at the same time, Klaus found this aspect rather endearing.

Caroline huffed as she snatched her spoon back from him. "Well, maybe you'll feel differently about the chocolate."

"I doubt it." replied Klaus as he stole a glance at Caroline who seemed to have gotten very grumpy.

Caroline glared at him as she switched on the TV.

"Ooh, Gossip girl is on re-run!" she said excitedly as she sat cross legged on the couch.

Klaus stared at Caroline, surprised to find her so at ease with him now. He gazed at her face as she sat there, eyes transfixed on the TV screen, eating her ice cream. She was now licking her spoon and Klaus found himself entranced. How her tongue darts out and cleaned the spoon expertly, not leaving a trace of ice cream on it. And how she licks her lips after every mouthful of ice cream. Klaus could feel himself harden instantly as he thought of the marvellous things her talented tongue could do to him. His gaze travelled down to her thighs and Klaus thanked whoever it was who invented shorts.

"No, no, no. Blair needs to be with Chuck." Caroline groaned and Klaus snapped out of his reverie.

"Who are you talking about, love?" asked Klaus.

Caroline pointed her spoon at the screen accusingly. "There! I can't believe Blair left Chuck because of that stupid deal she made with god! They are made for each other! What they have is passion. They're soul mates! Ugh!"

Klaus looked at the screen in amusement and then back to Caroline. "So, you believe in soul mates?"

Caroline shrugged, her eyes still fixed at the screen. "I guess."

"Do you think that Tyler Lockwood is your soul mate? Do you have what you call passion when you are with him?" asked Klaus seriously.

His questions startled Caroline as her spoon fell back into the tub. Caroline felt a huge wave of guilt wash over her immediately. Upon hearing Tyler's name, she just realised she haven't thought about him at all since dinner started with Klaus earlier. Klaus' questions sank in Caroline's mind as she struggled with an answer. Yes, Tyler makes her happy. But passion is another thing altogether. She had heard from people that some relationships are so passionate it consumes oneself but in truth, Caroline always felt as though she had never experienced it before. Not with Matt, not with Tyler.

Klaus was still staring at her as she continued to stay frozen. Caroline blinked as she quickly looked up at the clock. It was almost one.

"It's late," she said finally standing up. "We should end the date here."

Klaus seemed to notice that the mood has turned heavy as he nodded. "Goodnight, Caroline."

He leaned in, tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and then he was gone in a flash.

Caroline stood still for a moment before she went to the kitchen in a daze. She threw the tub of ice cream into the thrash and washed up the spoon. She went past the living room, turned off the TV and made her way upstairs to bed. That's right, she needed some sleep and some time away from Klaus, she decided. Tomorrow she will wake up and all will be good again and she will have no problem in saying "Yes, Tyler is my soul mate and we're really passionate together."

That's right. Some sleep would fix that in a jiffy.

* * *

**How was it? Which part of the date did you like best? The part where they had dinner and drinks and danced with the other vampire bugging Caroline or the whole ice cream part? Let me know what you think. Review please! You know how reviews make me motivated to write faster. ;)**


	4. The Gift

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Sorry for the later than usual update. Had been a little busy these days.**

* * *

Caroline gathered her books as the bell rang, indicating lunch period. It had been two days since her date with Klaus and she hadn't heard from him since. She wondered if he was finally getting sick of her. She pushed through the crowd grumpily as she made her way out of the school to meet Elena and Bonnie.

She sighed as she made her way to their usual bench at the courtyard, noticing that none of them had arrived. She had texted Tyler more frequently these days in an attempt to soothe the growing pit of guilt that was growing in her.

Caroline unwrapped her sandwich as she took a small bite from it. She wasn't really in the mood for eating. Why hasn't Klaus contacted her? She groaned in frustration as she checked her phone again. Had she done something wrong? If Klaus decided that she wasn't worth the chase, then their whole plan was going down.

She glowered at her sandwich as she wrapped it up again before stuffing it back into her bag.

"Caroline." A voice greeted her as she looked up from her bag in surprise.

"Elijah." Caroline greeted cautiously.

"I would like to have a word with you about Niklaus." said Elijah as he sat across from Caroline.

"What about him?"

"I have heard from Niklaus that you seemed to have gone on a date with him two days ago." replied Elijah.

Caroline nodded and Elijah continued. "What is your motive, Caroline?"

Caroline stilled. She knew that Elijah was very smart but would do anything to keep their family intact, which means that if Elijah were to suspect anything from Caroline, her head would be rolling on the ground before she could say another word.

"What motive?" asked Caroline, raising her voice. "You have to ask Klaus to stop bothering me. I only agreed to the date because he wouldn't stop stalking me."

Elijah seemed to ponder for a moment as he kept silent. In truth, Caroline was quite terrified of him at this moment. At least with Klaus, it was always easier to see what he's thinking. If he's mad, he'll yell and get angry but with Elijah, no one seems to be able to read him. Up til' this day, Caroline had no idea how could Elena trust Elijah at all.

"Very well then, I shall take your word for now, Caroline. But you should know that I will be keeping a close eye on you and your friends." said Elijah as he stood up.

"Go ahead, Elijah. There is nothing for you to worry. You just have to ask Klaus to leave me alone." replied Caroline.

Elijah smiled. "I'm afraid that won't be possible considering Niklaus is very stubborn and he usually never stops until he gets what he wants."

Caroline didn't reply and Elijah gave a nod of goodbye and flashed away. In less than a minute, Caroline heard the sound of hurried footsteps and she glanced over to see Elena and Bonnie running over.

"Hey, we saw Elijah talking to you. Is everything okay?" asked Elena worriedly.

"Is it about Klaus?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, it's about Klaus. Think Elijah might be on to something. He was warning me that he'd be keeping an eye on us." whispered Caroline.

Bonnie's face turned grave as she stood up, hoisted her bag over her shoulder and replied, "Well, I better get home and practice. It seems like we need to speed things up before anyone of us gets hurt."

"But Bonnie, we still have class later!" Caroline said.

Bonnie smiled. "Class can wait, Caroline. Dealing with them is much more important."

Caroline nodded as Bonnie waved them goodbye.

School ended soon after and Caroline quickly changed and sped towards the field. The only thing she was looking forward to now is cheerleading even though she would still see pesky Rebekah. She couldn't wait to work out a sweat. Some of the girls from the team had arrived and Caroline started warming up with them. After twenty minutes of warming up, they broke into their usual routine of cheers when Caroline noticed that she was being stared at.

Recognising the figure by the tree immediately, she made her way over.

"So, you're now stalking the whole cheerleading team?" asked Caroline annoyed.

Klaus smiled. "Of course not, sweetheart. I have my eyes only on you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Admiring the view." replied Klaus smirking. "Don't mind me. Go back to practice."

Caroline glared at him as she stalked off, back to practice. No way in hell was she going to waste her cheerleading time on Klaus.

* * *

Klaus smiled as he watched the blonde warm up. She was now touching her toes with her fingers, her perfectly shaped bum sticking up. Klaus groaned. Seriously, how could he get a hard on just from watching her doing warm ups?

It was almost forty-five minutes later and Klaus had his eyes on her every single minute. They seemed to be taking a break from their cheers as the girls dispersed. He wiped the smile off his face as Rebekah advanced towards him.

"Don't be so disgusting, Nik." Rebekah scowled. "Can't you do your stalking elsewhere?"

"I'm not stalking." explained Klaus. "I'm waiting for her."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "And how is that any better? You know what? I prefer the old Nik who isn't drooling over some silly blonde."

Klaus' face hardened as he shot her a glare. "Do not call Caroline a silly blonde. If anyone's a silly blonde, it should be you, Bekah, aren't you drooling over Matt Donovan as well?"

Rebekah was at a loss of words and stormed off immediately leaving Klaus alone. Klaus glanced around and realised that Caroline wasn't anywhere in sight. He walked towards a group of girls who were chattering and put on a friendly smile.

"Has anyone of you seen Caroline?" he asked.

The girls turned back, startled but relaxed as soon as they see it was just a handsome stranger.

"Caroline? I think I saw her walking back into the building." one of the girls said as Klaus nodded his thanks and proceeded towards the building.

* * *

Caroline sighed as Damon continued yapping away on the phone. He had called to ask her about her progress and Caroline was annoyed at how impatient he was getting. She had ducked into an empty classroom thinking that it might be something important after she saw ten text messages Damon had sent her during practice asking her to call him.

"I told you, Damon, I still need more time! It isn't that easy, you know!" Caroline said in exasperation.

"I know, but we really need to speed things up. Klaus hasn't made any move on Elena recently and I'm starting to think he might be plotting some bigass plan." Damon said over the phone.

"I'm trying, okay! Just stop bugging me about it already!" Caroline snapped irritably and was about to continue telling Damon off when a voice behind her startled her.

"What is the matter, sweetheart?"

Caroline jumped and she spun around to face him. "K-Klaus! You scared me!"

"I am sorry to have scared you, sweetheart, but you seem quite distressed." Klaus smiled as he advanced towards her.

Caroline did not reply but instead, she was staring at Klaus, eyes a little wider than usual. She could hear Damon has stopped talking on the other line but was certain he was still there.

"Is Damon bothering you?" Klaus asked, concerned.

Caroline finally let out a choked reply as she shook her head. "N-No. Everything's fine."

Klaus didn't seem to have heard her as he took her phone from her grasp.

"Good day, Damon." Klaus said, his voice somewhat menacing. "You seem to be quite a bother to Caroline."

Caroline strained her ears and could hear Damon chuckling. "Oh, come on, Klaus, she's my friend and I was just calling her for some catching up."

"I think you should leave Caroline alone and stop bothering her if not I would come and put an end to your life personally." Klaus threatened.

Klaus hung up on Damon and handed Caroline her phone back. Caroline stared at Klaus, her lips starting to go dry. How much had he heard? Did he even hear anything about the conversation between Damon and her? It seemed unlikely. If he had heard, he would have probably flew into a rage by now. Caroline tried to calm herself down from the scare as she took a deep breath.

"How about cutting practice?" suggested Klaus. "I have something to show you."

"What?" asked Caroline, snapping out of her daze.

"Come on, Caroline," he cajoled. "I promise you will enjoy it."

"I'm not cutting practice just to hang out with you." scoffed Caroline but a smile was gracing her lips. "Maybe after practice."

"So I take it that you'll come with me after practice?" asked Klaus, smiling.

"Fine." replied Caroline as she walked out of the classroom.

"And dinner?"

"We'll see." Caroline said as she exited the building and went back to practice.

It had been two hours since Klaus had pestered her and Caroline darted a look towards him. In these whole two hours, Klaus had just been sitting patiently on a bench beside the field watching her. The girls except Rebekah had been curious and all they could do was wonder why the "incredibly hot British guy" was waiting for her. Practice was finally over as everyone headed to the showers.

After a long shower, Caroline changed, picked up her bag and headed to the bench where Klaus had been waiting for her. She was back at the field and could see that someone else was with Klaus. With that blonde hair and figure, it wasn't hard to notice that slutty Sophie was trying to hit on Klaus. Seriously, is she trying to sleep with every single hot guy in town?

Fuming, Caroline stalked over, a frown on her face.

"Caroline!" greeted Klaus as he stood up immediately ignoring Sophie. "Come on, let's go."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's go."

"Hey!" Sophie called out. "But you haven't told me your name."

Caroline was now standing in front of Sophie, her eyes dilating. "Why don't you just leave us alone and find a janitor to make out with, Sophie?"

Sophie smiled, as though in a trance. "Okay! See you around, Caroline!"

After Sophie was gone, Caroline found Klaus smirking in a way that was both very cute but equally annoying.

"What? Don't tell me you're going to reprimand me about compelling people." snapped Caroline irritably as she walked towards Klaus' car.

"Of course not, love. You are free to compel whoever you like." Klaus replied, still smiling as he started the car and drove.

"Oh, don't give me that crap. You're obviously amused about something." replied Caroline. "Tell me."

"Very well." replied Klaus. "I didn't know you would get so jealous."

His reply threw Caroline off guard as she stared at him, mouth hanging a little open.

"W-What? Okay, you are really crazy." said Caroline as she laughed awkwardly.

"Really? Then why did you compel Sophie to leave us alone and make out with a janitor?"

"B-Because…" trailed off Caroline as Klaus' smirk went wider. "Because she's such a slut!"

Klaus nodded but Caroline could see that he was just patronising her.

"Okay, fine, stop the car. This is stupid. I'm going home." said Caroline angrily as she crossed her arms in a childish manner.

She expected Klaus to follow her orders but he did not. To make matters worse, he was laughing at her now as he continued driving.

"Seriously, stop laughing at me!" scolded Caroline.

"I find you absolutely adorable, sweetheart." replied Klaus as Caroline flushed and glanced out of the window hastily.

Neither of them exchanged a word for the next ten minutes as Caroline was too embarrassed by Klaus' last comment. The car soon stopped and Caroline looked up to realise they were at Klaus' mansion.

"Why are we here?" asked Caroline suspiciously.

"To show you your gift." replied Klaus as they got out of the car.

"Couldn't you just pass it to me just now in school or drop it off at my place like how you usually do in your creepy stalker-ish way?" asked Caroline grumpily as she followed Klaus towards the back garden.

"Would you rather I climb in through your window and leave you presents and watch you sleep after that like how I usually do? Believe me, sweetheart, I want to but this present just can't be presented to you in that way." replied Klaus.

Caroline did not reply. It was now six in the evening and she was feeling a little hungry. Irritated and curious with Klaus for making her walk all the way to the stables, she looked up and glowered at him as he stopped.

"This is your present, sweetheart." Klaus said as Caroline turned to look at where his eyes were resting on.

It was a brown horse with long brown mane. It was magnificent. Caroline gasped as she stared at the horse, loss for words.

"Do you like it?" asked Klaus.

Caroline finally turned to him, an excited smile on her face. "O-Oh my god. This horse is for me? Really? Oh my god, Klaus. He's so pretty. Oh wait, is that a she? Oh my god, I can't even think straight now and look, I'm blabbering again."

She laughed nervously as Klaus glanced at her, a look of adoration on his face. "It's a male and yes, he is all yours. I guess you like this present better than the bracelet?"

Caroline nodded excitedly as her eyes were now fixed on the horse again.

"Go on, Caroline, get familiar with it." encouraged Klaus as Caroline stepped forward nervously.

Caroline was very excited but a little scared. She love horses but had never really had contact with them before. The horse seemed to be slightly nervous too as it dug its hooves into the dirt while making soft neighing sounds.

"What if it doesn't like me?" whispered Caroline.

Klaus chuckled. "Don't be silly, love. I assure you, this horse will grow very fond of you soon."

Caroline reached out and patted the horse's nose. The horse didn't seem to object as it stayed still letting Caroline's hands stroke him.

Growing a little braver, Caroline took another step nearer and stroked its neck. The horse seemed to enjoy it as it was now closing its eyes and neighing softly.

"Why don't you take a ride on it?" asked Klaus as he stood beside her.

"I don't know how to ride a horse." admitted Caroline.

"I can teach you." offered Klaus as he led the horse out of its stable.

Klaus hoisted himself up the horse gracefully and reached out his hand to Caroline. She stared at his hand sceptically, looking as though she was afraid to accept. Finally deciding that it was just horse riding lessons, she took it and he pulled her up the horse, sitting her right in front of him.

"Hold the reins like this." whispered Klaus into Caroline's ears.

Caroline followed as goose bumps were starting to form on her arm. She was a little uncomfortable at how close they were and she shifted slightly.

"Don't keep fidgeting, sweetheart." said Klaus. "Don't make the horse uncomfortable."

Caroline stilled. The last thing she wanted was for the horse to go berserk and fling her off. Klaus placed his hands over hers gently as he steered the horse to the right and it started trotting. With every trot, Caroline could feel Klaus' chest hitting her back lightly. Her breath hitched as she struggled to compose herself. She could feel his breath on her neck and how his hands were covering hers as they held on to the reins. She could hear Klaus instructing her but wasn't paying attention at all. How could she when he was whispering into her ear while their bodies were so close?

Caroline broke out of her thoughts as she felt the horse stopped. She turned around wanting to question Klaus but regretted immediately as her lips nearly collided with his. She blushed as she quickly turned her head back and cleared her throat. Klaus seemed surprised as well as his eyes widened slightly.

"Why did the horse stop?" she asked.

"Because we made him stop." replied Klaus as he got off the horse.

Suddenly feeling none of his presence behind her, Caroline panicked. "Where are you going? Why are you leaving me up here by myself?"

Klaus smiled. "I thought you would like to try riding him yourself. Would you rather we do it together?"

Feeling annoyed by his smugness again, Caroline sniffed. "Of course not, I would prefer to do it alone."

"Just remember what I taught you just now." reminded Klaus.

Caroline nodded as she tugged at the reins of the horse. She hadn't heard a word on what Klaus was saying but was too proud to admit the fact. The horse trotted off as Caroline held on to the reins tightly. She didn't feel safe with Klaus not being there to guide her but she swallowed her fear. Ok, this wasn't hard at all. She could feel the wind in her hair as the horse trotted quickly around Klaus' garden. She laughed gleefully as she rode past Klaus waving to him as she passed. He waved back with a happy smile in his face and Caroline knew that she was causing quite a ruckus with her laughter but she didn't care. She didn't know how good it feels to be up on a horse with the wind in her hair until now. She was even grateful to Klaus for giving her the opportunity. She rode past Klaus again and she waved at him childishly.

Perhaps the horse could go a bit faster? Learning what she had seen in movies, Caroline leaned forward as she kicked the horse to boost its speed. The horse neighed loudly as it blazed through the garden, making everything a blur to Caroline. Caroline gasped, almost falling backwards but she quickly struggled and hugged the horse's neck. She had never expected it to be that fast! Caroline was terrified as she felt the horse suddenly standing on its hind legs, tipping Caroline off its back.

With a bloodcurdling scream, Caroline felt herself sliding off the horse's back. She expected pain but only felt a pair of strong arms catch her.

She quickly opened her eyes to see Klaus staring back at her. He put her on her feet as he asked, "Are you hurt?"

Caroline shook her head as relief took over Klaus. Klaus whizzed to the horse immediately and pulled on its reins calming the animal down. In less than a minute, the horse was calmed down and Klaus led it back to its stable with Caroline watching wistfully.

Feeling guilty for scaring the horse, Caroline whispered, "Sorry, I thought I could handle it."

"No matter, sweetheart, these things happen. I hope you still like the horse though." Klaus chuckled and Caroline felt a little more at ease now that the mood had lightened a little.

"Of course I still love it." smiled Caroline as the both of them walked into the mansion.

"Well, you can visit it whenever you want to." replied Klaus.

They were now in Klaus' dining room and Caroline was surprised to find the table laid out with food and two goblets of what looks like blood.

"You must be hungry. Dinner?" asked Klaus as he pulled out a chair for Caroline.

Caroline sat down and Klaus took a sit opposite her.

"Isn't anyone home?" asked Caroline as they ate.

"Elijah and Kol is out and god knows where Rebekah is." said Klaus.

Caroline felt relieved. She didn't want any of his siblings to stare at her with suspicious looks and she was starting to feel more comfortable around Klaus so her mission would be easier without his siblings around.

"Klaus, can I ask you a question?" asked Caroline.

"Go ahead."

"The previous time I was here, I remember there were framed letters in your bedroom. What was that all about?"

Klaus seemed surprised at her question. "Well, those were all in the past, love. I would prefer if we didn't talk about it."

"Come on," wheedled Caroline. "Tell me."

"Fine." replied Klaus as he sighed. "Those were love letters from female victims that I had killed."

Klaus darted a look at Caroline expecting a reaction but all Caroline had on her face was confusion.

"So, why did you take them?" she asked. "They weren't for you."

Klaus seemed uncomfortable as he avoided her eyes. "I just find them fascinating, that's all."

Caroline raised her eyebrows. What is so fascinating with those love letters? She had read the contents and they were very ordinary love letters.

"What's so fascinating about them?" probed Caroline.

Klaus seemed not to have heard her as he smiled. "Eat up, love. Your dinner is turning cold."

Caroline was not stupid. She knew if she were to pry further, Klaus would probably get mad and chase her out so she ate dutifully. They soon finished dinner and Klaus excused himself to the kitchen. He soon came back with a tub of vanilla ice cream to which Caroline grinned gleefully.

"How about you? Aren't you having any?" asked Caroline as she dug her spoon in.

Klaus shook his head. "I am not that much of a fan, you can have all of it."

"So you bought this for me?"

"Of course, I considered bringing you out for ice cream but you have school tomorrow so maybe, next time." replied Klaus as he watched her eat.

Caroline snorted. "And what makes you think there will be another date?"

"Because you will have to visit your pet horse regularly and would be impolite to refuse to have dinner with the owner of the house." replied Klaus as he smiled playfully.

Caroline laughed. "I knew the horse was just a ploy to get me to come around more often!"

Klaus shrugged as Caroline glared at him playfully. Their playful mood was soon interrupted by a loud, consistent knocking of the door.

"Open up, Klaus. I know Caroline's in there."

It was Damon. Klaus' mood seemed to have changed immediately as soon as he recognised Damon's voice. He went to the door and flung it open, glaring at the vampire.

"What do you want?" growled Klaus.

Damon didn't reply but walked in and grabbed Caroline by the arm. "Come on, Barbie, let's go."

His presence and actions took Caroline by surprise as she put the tub on the table and allowed Damon to drag her towards the door.

"Hang on, mate." Klaus said menacingly as he grabbed Damon by the neck. "What is your problem?"

Damon was starting to choke and Klaus released his hold.

After a coughing fit from Damon, he glared at Klaus. "Well, I was about to ask you the same question. What do you want from Caroline? Inviting her to the ball is one thing but this? Really? Two dates in two days?"

Klaus looked so angry he looked as though he was about to rip Damon apart. "I happen to fancy Caroline and I am quite sure it is not any of your business."

Caroline stared at Damon. He was still holding on to Caroline and Klaus noticed it as well.

"Let her go." said Klaus. "Or did you forget that I said if you were to bother her again, I will kill you?"

Klaus looked so serious that Caroline was afraid he might actually do it.

"It's fine, Klaus. I had to leave anyway." Caroline said hastily as she pulled Damon towards the door with her.

Klaus turned to her, all anger was gone from his face. He seemed slightly disappointed as he gave a brief nod.

Before he could change his mind, Caroline flashed him a quick smile before dragging an angry Damon out of the door. She spotted his car and they got in and Damon drove towards Caroline's house.

"Good work, Barbie." laughed Damon. "Everything seems good."

"What's with you bursting in like this and interrupting everything?" questioned Caroline.

Damon had his usual smirk on his face. "I had to do that. It would make everything much more believable. Do you think Elena, Stefan and the rest of us would really let you hang out with that psycho case so much?"

Caroline nodded. "That's true but you could have warned me first."

"But everything looks more believable when you're not prepared isn't it?"

Caroline couldn't help but agree. It definitely made things easier that way. Most of the times, she was a horrible liar and didn't want to screw everything up just because she couldn't act well enough.

"Anyway, Klaus seemed really jealous and protective back there." chuckled Damon as he pulled to a stop in front of Caroline's house.

Caroline shrugged and then turned to Damon seriously. "You have to stop calling me or texting me to bug me about speeding things up. Did you know he almost overheard our conversation this afternoon?"

"But he didn't."

"He almost did, okay? Just stop it." snapped Caroline irritably.

"Fine, fine. Just remember to report back to us once in a while then." replied Damon.

Caroline got out of his car, proceeded into her house, and trudged upstairs. She was very tired and couldn't wait to tumble into bed. She opened her room door and was about to step in when she gasped.

"Klaus." she whispered as the hybrid stood up from her bed and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I know the ending was kind of abrupt but I had to stop here. So, drop me a review and let me know what you think, okay? ;)**


End file.
